1964
The year 1964 is a year according to the Christian era. Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Popular music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 10 External link (video) Events January * 1 - In the Netherlands enters into force a get rich scheme for subsidizing all amateur art. * 3 - The American weekly Time calls Ds. Martin Luther King from Man of the year 1963. * 12 - The democratically elected government and Sultan of the Sultanate of Zanzibar be a coup toppled and the People's Republic of Zanzibar and Pemba is declared. * 16 - On Broadway is the musical Hello Dolly! premiere. * 22 - Northern Rhodesia (now Zambia) gets self-government with Kenneth Kaunda as prime minister. ; February * 17 - In a coup in Gabon is president Gabriel Leon M'ba overthrown by a group of young soldiers. * 19 - French paratroopers put an end to military rule in Gabon and restore the pro-French president M'ba. ; March * 7 - first class sailor Theo van Eyck flying unauthorized in a Grumman S-2 Tracker from Malta to Libya where he asked for political asylum. * 9 - The first Ford Mustang rolls off the line. * 19 - The American Geraldine "Jerry" Mock fly first woman in a solo flight around the world from March 19 until April 17th. * 21 - The Eurovision Song Contest in Copenhagen was won by the song "Non ho l'eta", played by Gigliola Cinquetti . * 27 - Alaska is hit by an earthquake of 9.2 on the Richter scale, which lasts for four full minutes. Anchorage is badly affected, but because the area is so sparsely populated, the number of victims it. ; April * 1 - Military coup in Brazil . President Joao Goulart is deposited. * 11 - Last broadcast by the VARA of the orchestra The Ramblers led by Theo Uden Masman . * 19 - In Laos wing groups undertake a coup. * 24 - The famous statue of the Little Mermaid in Copenhagen is beheaded. * 26 - In East Africa form the Republic of Tanganyika and People's Republic of Zanzibar and Pemba together the new republic United Federation of Tanzania and Zanzibar . * 29 - Princess Irene married in Rome with the Spanish Prince Carlos Hugo of Bourbon-Parma . Prior to the marriage was Irene joined in January 1964 to the Roman Catholic Church . At the wedding were not members of the Royal Family present. ; May * 1 - Esther Ofarim figures as mermaid in the Robinson Crusoe -show of Rudi Carrell . * 6 - The African Nyasaland gets its independence under the name Malawi . * 26 - Creation of the Palestine Liberation Organization PLO . ; June * 6 - The Beatles perform at the auction halls to Blokker . It's their only Dutch concert. * 11 - The black leader Martin Luther King is in St. Augustine (Florida) arrested if he orders a meal in a restaurant "whites only." * 12 - The South African activist and African National Congress leader Nelson Mandela is sentenced to life imprisonment on Robben Island . * 19 - Creation of professional football club Cambuur Leeuwarden . * 21 - Spain wins the European Football Championship in the final to defending champion Soviet Union to defeat 2-1. ; July * 1 - Heinrich Lübke in West Berlin by a large majority of the Federal Assembly as President of the Federal Republic of Germany elected. * 3 - The Civil Rights Act in the United States prohibits discrimination . ; August * 1 - During practice for the German Grand Prix at the Nurburgring near Cologne killed the Dutch driver Carel Godin de Beaufort . * 2 - The US destroyer Maddox in the Gulf of Tonkin off the coast of North Vietnam bombarded. (See Tonkin incident ) * 15 - The first episode of REM -TV, the pirate which broadcasts from the North Sea. * 16 - Baptist pastor and human rights fighter Martin Luther King leads in the RAI in Amsterdam a church service, which is broadcast on television in many countries. * 24 - Hundreds of thousands of Italian Communists living in Rome for the funeral of their fallen leader Togliatti . * 27 - In South Vietnam takes a triumvirate headed by General Duong Van Minh power on while the mass protest continues. ; September * 6 - Jan Janssen in Sallanches world champion cyclist . * 11 - At the end of the second Arab summit participating countries recognize the new PLO as the representative of the Palestinian people. * 21 - Malta becomes independent. ; October * 3 - The Twentsche Bank and the Nederlandsche Handel-Maatschappij merge. The new company called General Bank Netherlands . * 10 - Opening of the Summer Olympics in Tokyo . * 12 - Launch of Russia's Voskhod 1 , first space with a multi-crew. * 15 - In a palace coup in the Kremlin is Nikita Khrushchev dropped. He was replaced as party leader by Leonid Brezhnev and as premier by Alexei Kosygin . * 16 - Labour is returned to power in the United Kingdom . Prime minister Harold Wilson . * 21 - 30 - In a sudden outburst of popular anger in "ten days Sudan shook "the military government of General Abboud overthrew the government and is in the hands of bourgeois parties. * 24 - After Northern Rhodesia had in January the country was self-government as Zambia an independent state. * 29 - France threatens NATO to leave. * 30 - For the first time the Berlin Wall as open to residents of West Berlin the opportunity to give their relatives in East Berlin to visit. * October - The first Shinkansen is put into operation between Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka. The Tokaido express driving 200 kilometers per hour ; November * 3 - Lyndon B. Johnson , since the assassination of John F. Kennedy in 1963, already president of the United States, won the presidential election. * 25 - In Stanleyville (Congo) are 26 missionaries killed by Simba's. * 26 - In Wamba (Congo) are Mgr. Wittenbols and seven colleagues killed by Simba's. * 27 - In bafwasende (Congo) seven missionaries are killed by Simba's. ; December * 7 - Official opening of the Zwolle-Ijssel Channel . * 8 - Asteroid 3397 Leyla is discovered. * 17 - TV North Sea , the pirate broadcasts since August 15 from the REM island in the North Sea, is extracted from the air. ; without date * The Bezuidenhout in The Hague will be the first district in the Netherlands Central Antenna System, which also foreign TV channels can be received. The CAS is the precursor of the cable broadcasting. * In Rennes , Brittany found a treasure trove of coins from the year 924. * UN -troepen installed in Cyprus . * Kees van Kooten and Wim de Bie debut in the radio outlet (of the VARA ) and Klisjeemannetjes. Music Popular music Albums * The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night * The Beatles - Beatles for Sale * The Rolling Stones - The Rolling Stones * The Rolling Stones - The Rolling Stones: England's Newest Hit Makers * The Rolling Stones - 12 x 5 These plates are big hit singles: * Shake Sam Cooke * I Get Around The Beach Boys * The House of the Rising Sun The Animals * You Really Got Me The Kinks * All day and all of the night The Kinks * She's Not There The Zombies * Baby Please Don't Go Them * Walk On By Dionne Warwick * I Want to Hold Your Hand The Beatles * A Hard Day's Night The Beatles * Where Did Our Love Go The Supremes * Dave Clark Five - Glad All Over * Esther & Abi Ofarim - One More Dance * Françoise Hardy - Only Friends and Tous Les Garcons Et Les Filles * Gert Timmerman - Nimm Deine Weisse guitar * Gigliola Cinquetti - No Ho L'eta Per Amarti * Jim Reeves - I Love You Because * Johnny Halliday - Pour Moi La Vie Va Commencer and Tes Tendres Annees * Los Indios Trabajaras - Maria Elena * Louis Armstrong - Hello Dolly * Ronny - Oh My Darling Caroline * Roy Orbison - It's Over * Siw Malmkvist - Liebeskummer Lohnt Sich Nicht * Soeur Sourire (the singing nun) - Dominique * The Animals - The House Of The Rising Sun * The Beatles - A Hard Days Night, All My Loving, Can not Buy Me Love, I Want To Hold Your Hand and She Loves You * The Dave Clark Five - Glad All Over * The Rolling Stones - It's All Over Now * Trini Lopez - America and If I Had A Hammer * Willeke Alberti - The winter was long and Mirror Classical music * April 30 : Concert for flute and string orchestra by Johan Kvandal * May 10 : Cantata in honorem Almae Matris- Universitatis Iagellonicae sescentos abhinc annos fundatae of Krzysztof Penderecki is the first hearing * November 4 : Aria, cadenza e finale of Johan Kvandal to first hear * November 5 : Symphony No. 4. of Pierre Wissmer to first hear * December 11 : Symphony No. 2. of Mieczysław Weinberg is the first hearing after it had been eighteen years on the shelf Literature * The French writer Jean-Paul Sartre receives the Nobel Prize for Literature , which was refused by him * Notes on Camp, essay by Susan Sontag * I, Jan Cremer, from Jan Cremer * Tonke Dragt : Blue Pirate (childrens gift) * Simon Vestdijk's novel The final shot is published * Elizabeth Bowen writes The Little Girls Art * Suzanna (1964) Oscar Jespers , Utrecht * Embrace (1964) Wessel Couzijn , Westbroekpark, The Hague Architecture * Kristiansund, Norway, the Kirkelandet kirke comes from the Norwegian architect Odd Østbye ready Kirkelandet Kirke, backside Movie Known films of 1964: * Breakthrough of Ennio Morricone and his music for the film A Fistful of Dollars by Sergio Leone * Kissin Cousins with among others Elvis Presley * Viva las Vegas with, among others, Elvis Presley * Roustabout with, among others, Elvis Presley * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World * My Fair Lady * Dr. Strangelove * Goldfinger * Robin and the 7 Hoods Born ; January * 3 - John Bogers , Dutch cyclist * 5 - Michel Kleinjans , Belgian sailor * 5 - Jan van der Rassel , Dutch darter * 7 - Nicolas Cage , American actor * 11 - Torstein Aagaard-Nilsen , Norwegian composer * 12 - Jeroen Prins , Dutch art rider * 13 - John Bass , Dutch historian and poet * 14 - Mark Addy , British actor * 14 - Henk Duut , Dutch footballer and football coach * 14 - Luc Peetermans , Belgian politician * 15 - Karin de Lange , Dutch athlete * 17 - Michelle Obama , American lawyer and wife of Barack Obama * 17 - Chris van der Velde , Dutch golfer and golf coach * 18 - Tomas Engström , Swedish racing driver * 20 - Fareed Zakaria , Indian-American journalist and writer * 24 - Harry Wijnschenk , Dutch politician * 25 - Franci Kek , Slovenian politician * 25 - Jack Vreeswijk , Swedish singer and son of Cornelis Vreeswijk * 26 - Paul Johansson , American actor * 26 - Wendy Melvoin , American guitarist and singer-songwriter * 26 - Torkil Nielsen , Faroese football and chess * 27 - Bridget Fonda , American actress * 29 - Jukka Turunen , Finnish footballer ; February * 1 - Eli Ohana , Israeli footballer * 1 - Bugge Wesseltoft , Norwegian composer * 2 - Bruno Thoelen , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 4 - Clifford Marica , Suriname politician * 4 - Oleg Protasov , Ukrainian footballer * 4 - Steven Vanackere , Flemish politician * 4 - Marc Van Der Linden , Belgian footballer * 11 - Chimène van Oosterhout , Dutch actress and television presenter * 11 - Sarah Palin , American journalist and politician * 13 - Erkka Petäjä , Finnish footballer * 14 - Gianni Bugno , Italian cyclist * 14 - Rodolfo Torre Cantú , Mexican politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 14 - Annita van der Hoeven , Dutch television presenter and -producente * 15 - Jos Everts , Dutch triathlete * 16 - Bebeto , Brazilian footballer * 16 - Jetske van Staa , Dutch radio host (deceased in 1998 ) * 17 - Raul Aviles , Ecuadorian footballer * 19 - Kiki Classen , Dutch actress * 20 - Rudi Garcia , French footballer and football coach * 21 - Gretha Tromp , Dutch athlete * 22 - Marion Clignet , French cyclist * 24 - Ute Geweniger East German swimmer * 24 - Harry van der Laan , Dutch footballer * 25 - Vladimír Hriňák , Slovak football referee (deceased in 2012 ) * 28 - Djamolidin Abdoesjaparov , Uzbek cyclist * 28 - Lotta Lotass , Swedish writer * 28 - Christine Tohme , Lebanese curator * 29 - Carmel Busuttil , Maltese footballer * 29 - Marek Leśniak , Polish footballer and football coach * 29 - Ellen Pieters , Dutch actress and singer ; March * 1 - Luis Medina Cantalejo , Spanish football referee * 2 - Jaime Pizarro , Chilean footballer and football coach * 5 - Gerald Vanenburg , Dutch footballer and football coach * 4 - Rent Thomas Meister , German artist * 6 - Minoesch Jorissen , Dutch television presenter * 7 - Luís Carlos Toffoli , Brazilian footballer, also known as Gaúcho * 8 - Mariska Hulscher , Dutch television presenter and columnist * 9 - Juliette Binoche , French actress * 9 - Alberto Elli , Italian cyclist and sports director * 9 - Herbert Fandel , German football referee * 9 - Aleksandr Puštov , Estonian footballer and football coach * 10 - Neneh Cherry , Swedish singer * 10 - Prince Edward , Prince of the United Kingdom * 10 - Philippe Louviot , French cyclist * 10 - Toni Polster , Austrian footballer * 11 - Joel Benjamin , American chess player * 11 - Christian Henn , German cyclist and sports director * 11 - Michiel de Ruiter , Dutch freestyle skier * 16 - Mauro Gianetti , Italian cyclist * 16 - Pascal Richard , Swiss cyclist * 17 - Lee Dixon , English footballer * 17 - Rob Lowe , American actor * 17 - Jacques Songo'o , Cameroonian footballer * 18 - Bonnie Blair , American skater * 18 - Seymore Butts , American pornographer * 18 - Irene Cara , American actress and singer * 18 - Roger Honegger , Swiss mountain biker and rider field * 18 - Rozalla , Zimbabwean singer * 21 - Hilde Vervaet , Belgian athlete * 24 - Twan Huys , Dutch journalist * 24 - Liz McColgan , Scottish athlete * 24 - Sigrid Spruyt , Flemish journalist and newsreader * 25 - René Meulensteen , Dutch football coach * 25 - Aleksej Prokoerorov , Russian cross-country skiers (deceased in 2008 ) * 29 - Elle Macpherson , British supermodel * 29 - Eduardo Villegas , Bolivian footballer and football coach * 30 - Tracy Chapman , American singer * 30 - Ian Ziering , American actor * 31 - Monique Knol , Dutch cyclist * 31 - Caroline Christensen , Dutch television presenter ; April * 1 - Erik Breukink , Dutch cyclist and sports director * 2 - Goran Karan , Croatian singer * 2 - Nadezhda Wijenberg , Russian-Dutch athlete * 3 - Bjarne Riis , Danish cyclist and sports director * 4 - Branco , Brazilian footballer * 5 - Steve Beaton , English darter * 5 - Marius Lăcătuş , Romanian footballer and football coach * 6 - Juliet Cuthbert , Jamaican athlete * 6 - Rene Eijkelkamp , Dutch footballer and coach * 7 - Russell Crowe , New Zealand actor * 8 - Ari Heikkinen , Finnish footballer * 12 - Michael Devlieger , Belgian television presenter * 13 - Dokka Umarov , 5th President of the Chechen Republic Chechen Republic of Ichkeria * 13 - Teunis van der Zwart , Dutch hornist * 15 - Jo Wang , Norwegian composer * 16 - Yorick van Wageningen ), Dutch actor * 17 - Maynard James Keenan , American rock and metal musician * 17 - Raymond van de Klundert , Dutch writer * 17 - Bart Van den Bossche , Flemish singer and presenter (deceased in 2013 ) * 19 - Saskia Laaper , Dutch politician * 20 - Massimo Morales , Italian football coach * 20 - Eddy Terstall , Dutch film director * 21 - Alex Baumann , Canadian swimmer * 21 - Ludmila Engquist , Soviet-Russian / Swedish athlete * 23 - Corine Boon , Dutch television presenter * 23 - Cunera Selm , Dutch radio and television presenter * 25 - Hank Azaria , American actor * 26 - Cedric the Entertainer , American actor and comedian * 28 - Louis Sévèke , Dutch activist, journalist and publicist (deceased in 2005 ) * 28 - Urs Sonderegger , Swiss entrepreneur and racing driver * 29 - Gert Jakobs , Dutch cyclist ; May * 1 - Carlos Aalbers , Dutch footballer * 1 - Yvonne van Gennip , Dutch skater * 3 - Willy Boessen , Dutch footballer and football coach * 4 - Jari Rinne , Finnish footballer * 4 - Peter Roes , Belgian cyclist * 4 - Rocco Siffredi , Italian porn actor, film director and producer * 5 - Heike Henkel , German athlete * 6 - High Ludo Martens , Belgian actor * 8 - Melissa Gilbert , American actress * 9 - Paul Caligiuri , American football player * 9 - Mika Lipponen , Finnish footballer * 9 - Hasan Saltik , Turkish music producer * 11 - John Parrott , English snooker player * 12 - Bart Somers , Belgian politician * 15 - Onno Innemee , Dutch comedian * 15 - Lars Løkke Rasmussen , Danish politician * 16 - Walter Baele , Belgian comedian and actor * 16 - Rebecca Front , British actress * 16 - Milton Jones , British comedian * 16 - Mark Retera , Dutch cartoonist and -scenarist * 19 - Miloslav Mečíř , Slovak tennis player * 19 - Dennis Mizzi , Maltese footballer * 20 - Miodrag Belodedici , Romanian footballer * 20 - Gija Guruli , Georgian footballer * 20 - Lebo M , south african composer and singer * 24 - Markku Kanerva , Finnish footballer and football coach * 24 - Adrian Moorhouse , British swimmer * 25 - Steven Martens , Belgian sports director * 26 - Lenny Kravitz , American singer and musician * 30 - Ivailo Kalfin , Bulgarian politician * 31 - Elena Belci-Dal Farra , Italian long track speed skater * 31 - Peter Scharmach , German-New Zealand racing driver ; June * 1 - Shayne Burgess , English darter * 1 - Jainal Antel Sali Jr.. , Filipino terrorist (deceased in 2007 ) * 2 - Erwin Nijboer , Dutch cyclist * 3 - Doro Pesch , German singer * 4 - Desi Reijers , Dutch swimmer * 5 - Chiel van Zelst , Dutch artist and gallery owner * 6 - Nelli Cooman , Dutch athlete * 6 - Anthony Yeboah , Ghanaian footballer * 8 - Erik Parlevliet , Dutch hockey (deceased in 2007 ) * 9 - Bart Moeyaert , Belgian writer * 10 - Margreet Nail , Dutch television presenter * 11 - Jean Alesi , French racing driver * 11 - Eric de Bruin , Dutch baseball * 12 - Ben Tijnagel , Dutch hockey (deceased in 2005 ) * 15 - Courteney Cox-Arquette , American actress * 15 - Johnny Herbert , English racing driver * 15 - Michael Laudrup , Danish footballer * 17 - Michael Gross , German swimmer * 17 - Ricardo Moniz , Dutch footballer and football coach * 18 - Wilson Mendonça , Brazilian football referee * 19 - Boris Johnson , British politician * 19 - Peter Rehwinkel , Dutch politician * 20 - Silke Möller , East German athlete * 21 - Philippe Aerts , Belgian double bass player * 21 - Dean Saunders , Welsh footballer and football coach * 22 - Amy Brenneman , American actress * 22 - Dan Brown , American writer * 22 - Nico Jalink , Dutch footballer * 25 - Greg Raymer , American poker player * 27 - Stephan Brenninkmeijer , Dutch director * 28 - Luc Steeno , Belgian singer ; July * 1 - Franz Wohlfahrt , Austrian footballer * 3 - Yeardley Smith , American actress and voice artist * 4 - Jip Wijngaarden , Dutch actress and artist * 5 - Piotr Nowak , Polish footballer and football coach * 8 - Linda de Mol , Dutch presenter * 9 - Paul Allaerts , Belgian football referee * 9 - Courtney Love , American singer and actress * 10 - Wilfried Peeters , Belgian cyclist * 13 - Frans Maas , Dutch athlete * 15 - Vladimir Soria , Bolivian footballer and football coach * 16 - Nino Boerdzjanadze , Georgian president * 16 - Miguel Indurain , Spanish cyclist * 20 - Terri Irwin , American-Australian zoologist * 20 - Dražen Žerić , Croatian singer * 21 - Jens Weißflog , German ski jumper * 23 - Daniela Gassmann , Swiss mountain biker * 24 - Nic Balthazar , Belgian presenter, television producer and director * 26 - Sandra Bullock , American actress * 26 - Anne Provoost , Belgian writer * 30 - Juergen Klinsmann , German footballer and football coach * 31 - Jim Corr , Irish musician * 31 - Urmas Hepner , Estonian footballer ; August * 1 - Natalja Schikolenko , Russian / Belarusian athlete * 3 - Elles Voskes , Dutch swimmer * 4 - Ronnie Coyle , Scottish footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 5 - Pia Douwes , Dutch musical singer and actress * 7 - Mario Scirea , Italian cyclist and sports director * 8 - Nina Hoekman , Dutch damkampioene * 9 - Jimmy Geduld , Dutch actor and television presenter * 10 - Andy Caldecott , Australian motorcyclist (deceased in 2006 ) * 12 - Txiki Beguiristain , Spanish footballer * 12 - Gocha Gogrichiani Georgian footballer and football coach * 14 - Sammy Lelei , Kenyan athlete * 15 - Anne De Baetzelier , Belgian presenter and announcer, former Miss Belgium * 16 - Maria McKee , American singer * 20 - Sachiko Yamashita , Japanese athlete * 22 - Mats Wilander , Swedish tennis player * 23 - Johan Bruyneel , Belgian cyclist and sports director ; September * 2 - Keanu Reeves , American actor * 3 - Adam Curry , Dutch dj * 5 - Frank Farina , Australian footballer * 11 - Kathy Watt , Australian cyclist * 12 - Peter Blangé , Dutch volleyball player and coach * 12 - Dieter Hecking , German footballer and football coach * 13 - Paul Bodin , Welsh footballer * 14 - Sean Callery , American composer * 14 - Paoletta Magoni , Italian alpineskiester * 20 - Ingrid Verbruggen , Belgian athlete * 21 - Carlos Alberto Aguilera , Uruguayan footballer * 21 - Danny Hoekman , Dutch footballer and football coach * 21 - Robert Spillane , American actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 22 - Paul Bonhomme , British pilot * 22 - Jort Kelder , Dutch presenter and editor Quote * 22 - Benoît Poelvoorde , Belgian actor * 22 - Vladimír Weiss , Slovak footballer and football coach * 25 - Carlos Ruiz Zafón , Spanish writer * 28 - Claudio Borghi , Argentine footballer and football coach * 28 - Andrea Croonenberghs , Belgian actress, singer and announcer * 28 - Janeane Garofalo , American actress and comedienne * 29 - Pierre-Marie Deloof , Belgian rower * 29 - Tom Sizemore , American actor * 30 - Monica Bellucci , Italian model and actress * 30 - He Zhili , Chinese-Japanese table tennis player ; October * 2 - Dirk Denoyelle , Belgian comedian and voice impersonator * 3 - Lisa Macuja , Filipino ballerina * 3 - Clive Owen , British actor * 4 - Tom Claassen , Dutch sculptor * 4 - Francis Magalona , Filipino rapper, actor, director and photographer (deceased in 2009 ) * 4 - Willy Porter , American folk musician * 4 - Pasi Tauriainen , Finnish footballer * 5 - Letitia Vriesde , Surinam athlete * 7 - Sam Brown , English singer * 8 - Jacob Arjouni , German writer * 8 - Ian Hart , British actor * 8 - Francine van der Heijden , Dutch soprano * 9 - Guillermo del Toro , Mexican film director * 10 - Guy Hellers , Luxembourg footballer * 10 - Sarah Lancashire , British actress and director * 10 - Crystal Waters , American singer * 10 - Rutger Black , Dutch historian and politician * 11 - Peter la Serpe , Dutch criminal and witness * 13 - Allen Covert , American actor, writer, film producer and comedian * 14 - Karim Van Overmeire , Belgian politician * 15 - Michel Morvan , Belgian-French drummer (deceased in 2010 ) * 16 - Antje De Boeck , Belgian actress * 16 - Abebe Mekonnen , Ethiopian athlete * 16 - Konrad Plautz , Austrian football referee * 16 - Laurette Spoelman , Dutch politician * 19 - Agnès Jaoui , French screenwriter, film director, actress and singer * 19 - Ty Pennington , American television presenter, model, philanthropist, and carpenter * 21 - Christian Eminger , Austrian skater * 21 - Brigitte Gabriel , Lebanese-American journalist, writer and activist * 21 - Annemiek Schrijver , Dutch radio and television presenter * 22 - Craig Levein , Scottish footballer and football coach * 22 - Drazen Petrovic , Croatian basketball (deceased in 1993 ) * 23 - La Camilla , Swedish singer, actress, model and spokesperson politics * 24 - Frode Grodås , Norwegian footballer * 24 - Iliana Jotova , Bulgarian politician * 24 - Peter Thyssen , Belgian actor * 24 - Sabine Verheyen , German politician * 25 - Michael Boatman , American actor and author * 25 - Nicole , German singer * 25 - Peter Van Den Begin , Belgian actor * 25 - Kevin Michael Richardson , American (voice) actor * 26 - Papa Väth , German DJ and producer * 27 - Casper Bohemia , Dutch actor * 27 - Martin van Duren , Dutch footballer * 30 - Cisca Joldersma , Dutch scientist and politician * 30 - Howard Lederer , American poker player * 31 - Marco van Basten , Dutch footballer and football coach ; November * 3 - Brenda Fassie , South African singer (deceased in 2004 ) * 3 - Paprika Steen , Danish actress and director * 5 - Abedi Pele , Ghanaian footballer * 8 - Steve Caballero , American skateboarder * 10 - Corrina Konijnenburg , Dutch girl known case Dorus lap (deceased in 2002 ) * 11 - Calista Flockhart , American actress * 13 - Carlos Munoz , Ecuadorian footballer (deceased in 1993 ) * 13 - Denis Scuto , Luxembourg footballer * 14 - Carlos Chandía , Chilean soccer referee * 15 - Rūta Garkauskaitė , Lithuanian table tennis * 15 - Mikhail Roesjajev , Russian footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 16 - Luciano Floridi , Italian philosopher * 16 - Josip Weber , Croatian-Belgian footballer * 17 - Krzysztof Warzycha , Polish footballer * 21 - Olden Poly Nice , Haitian basketball * 22 - Robert Slater , Australian footballer * 24 - Hendrie Krüzen , Dutch footballer and football coach * 25 - Bert van Vlaanderen , Dutch athlete * 27 - Robin Givens , American actress * 27 - Roberto Mancini , Italian football coach * 27 - Rubén Martínez , Chilean footballer * 28 - Ann Tuts , Belgian actress ; December * 1 - Stijn Meuris , Flemish singer and musician (including Monza and North Cape ) * 1 - Salvatore Schillaci , Italian footballer * 4 - Sertab Erener , Turkish singer * 4 - Rob Harmeling , Dutch cyclist * 5 - Pablo Morales , American swimmer * 8 - Eric Aubijoux , French motorcyclist (deceased in 2007 ) * 8 - Jurgen van den Berg , Dutch presenter * 8 - Teri Hatcher , American actress * 9 - Hape Kerkeling , German actor, presenter and comedian * 9 - Johannes B. Kerner , German television presenter * 10 - Stef Blok , Dutch politician * 10 - Wouter Kurpershoek , Dutch journalist * 11 - Franco Ballerini , Italian cyclist * 11 - Stany Crets , Belgian actor, writer and director * 11 - Jacqueline Toxopeus , Dutch hockey star * 13 - Dieter Eilts , German footballer and football coach * 13 - Ricardo Gomes , Brazilian footballer and football coach * 14 - Ingrid Paul , Dutch skater and skating coach * 15 - Peter Corbijn , Dutch footballer * 17 - Erik Holmgren , Finnish footballer * 20 - Morten Løkkegaard , Danish politician * 21 - Kris Wauters , Belgian musician * 22 - Alberto Binaghi , Italian golfer * 22 - Hironori Takeuchi , Japanese racing driver * 23 - Jens Heppner , German cyclist * 23 - Eddie Vedder , American singer * 25 - Raymond Libregts , Dutch footballer and football coach * 28 - Antoinette Hertsenberg , Dutch television presenter ; exact date unknown * Jeanguy Saintus , Haitian choreographer and dancer Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * Winter : Winter with lowest rainfall total: 62.9 mm (normal 202.1 mm). * May 25 : Tornado uproots trees in Antwerp. * May 31 : Hail Showers with limited damage in the provinces of Hainaut and West Flanders. * June 12 : The maximum temperature in Rochefort: 34.6 ° C. Nine days later, the minimum will drop at the same place to -0.3 ° C. * June 21 : Frost in Virton: minimum temperature: -0.6 ° C. * July 18 : In a Uccle gusts of 133 km / h. * August 12 : 57 mm rainfall on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay) and 85 mm in Gouvy. * October 10 : Low value Uccle: 971 hPa (air pressure reduced to sea level). * November 16 : 79 mm rainfall in Membre (Vresse-sur-Semois). * December 25 : White Christmas . 17 cm of snow in Uccle. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions External link (video) : Polygon annual 1964 (Netherlands) (.wmv) : The NTS annual report of 1964 (Netherlands) Category:1964